This Christmas Day
by Someone that likes ducks
Summary: Wally and Artemis are in Mount Justice after a party with the team on Christmas Day. It's 2 in the morning. She's making tea, and he's shirtless. Need I say more?       Waltemis/Spitfire My very first Young Justice Fanfic


**My first fanfic of YOUNG JUSTICE. Please no flames. Just laugh.**

**So keep calm and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>On the early Christmas morning like at around 2am, after a long day and an evening party with the team, Artemis flops down on her bed into her room at Mount Justice.<p>

She smiles to herself. Maybe it is true, good things happen on Christmas day.

It's been a really long time since I've actually had a Christmas with a family, Artemis thought. True, the last time she had had a genuine Christmas get-together was when she was 6 years old. Right before her mother was put in jail, her sister ran away, and soon her father abandoned Artemis and her mother as well.

Tonight, everyone in her team, as well as the Justice League of America, had dinner together and exchanged their gifts.

Even the Wall-man was quiet, she thought. Wally was somehow quiet tonight. He didn't pick fights with her, although he still annoyingly tried flirting with Miss Martian.

Right after changing into loose clothing, Artemis walked from her room to the kitchen of Mount Justice.

It was good to end the day with some tea, her mother would usually say. She still remembered the recipe for her great grandmother's rice tea. So Artemis boiled the water in the kettle using the stove.

Suddenly she felt breaths on her neck. It somehow felt ticklish, and slightly distracted her.

But Artemis quick on her feet, turned around in fighting mode, took her stance to preparing for battle.

Then she saw Wally, his hair in a bed head and his upper body shirtless, looking at her sleepily somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What do you want Baywatch?" she snapped at him, but in a hushed tone.

"Well, I went down here to get some snacks but it looks like the Ice Queen already ate it." He replied in a smug tone. "Watcha doing here at 2:15 in the morning?" Wally asked.

"Well Wall-man, for your information, I am making myself some tea. Your should probably put a shirt on before I spill this boiling water on you." Artemis threatened, all the while looking for the spices that she needed to make the flavor of the tea.

Wally raised his eyebrow unimpressed, but Artemis didn't notice. "Why Artemis? Are you distracted by my toned upper body?" he boasts.

Well his body is very toned, Artemis thought. But she refused to let him know. So she said "The only thing distracting me are your annoying puns and boastful phrases, especially your stupid flirting styles with Megan, even when she already has a boyfriend (Conner)".

Wally was angry "Well you aren't the perfect girl either. You think you're funny but you've got the humor of a dead pig, or even less. Megan/Miss Martian is beautiful, unlike you. And I'm pretty sure you have the dumbest brain on the team. Megan will always be-"

He then stopped when he saw a single teardrop roll down Artemis' cheek while she was mixing the spices with the boiling water.

Artemis thought he wouldn't see it because her head was turned away from him. His words stung her, not like how their arguments before, but on a whole new different level.

Since before, she had developed slight feelings for the ginger when she met him. But Artemis was a tough girl and refused to give in to her emotions. Thus they grew more and more until the time when the mind mission thingy wherein she just kind of flipped out when she thought that Black canary would tell the team. It scared her to think what Wally would do if he found out her secrets.

Wally realized that he just had to open his big mouth again and hurt Artemis. Honestly, he thought she would slap him or do something like pinching his arm in return. What he didn't expect was a tear.

Wally's hands were shaking. They just stood in silence, until he raised his shaking hands to caress away the lone tear.

"I have to go Wally" Artemis whispered solemnly, ignoring the hand on her cheek and preparing to go to her room with the rice tea.

"Wait Artemis!" Wally called as he grabbed her arm in a tight locking grip. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he looked to the floor after staring into her blue eyes.

"It's alright, pretty sure you didn't mean a thing." She replied. But deep down inside of her she knew it wasn't all right.

He began to talk "No Artemis, really, I'm sorry. Honestly I think that you are very funny. The only one who could make me laugh as hard as a lunatic. You are one of the-"

"Wally-" was all Artemis could say.

"-most beautiful people who I have ever met, besides Miss Martian. I didn't mean that she's more beautiful that you! I just want to say you guys are both beautiful in your own way, and I think-" he continued, his face red as his hair.

"Wally-" Artemis tried again, but failed.

"No Artemis, I'm not going to stop. I feel guilty for saying those things to you, especially on a Christmas morning, because you are the smartest, most beautiful, and the funniest person I have ever-"

Wally was cut off from his statement. Not with words but with a strong forceful kiss.

_I'm kissing Artemis Crock, one of my most hated frenemies on the team. God she has such soft lips. I've dreamt about this for so lone and now it's finally happened. _

_!_

On the other hand Artemis wasn't thinking at all. But to give you a gist on what she was thinking when she kissed him, here's what she thought:

_Oh gods Wally just stop talking. If your name doesn't work maybe this will._

Then after that her thoughts were all about him.

After a few seconds, they both pulled out of their kiss. And when their lips were only a fraction apart, he kissed her again. But this kiss was soft and lingering and just felt right.

Artemis put the rice tea on the counter without breaking the kiss so that she could put her hands around his neck. She then felt a pair of arms around her waist pushing her up on the island. Wally nibbled her lower lip. She wanted to cry in pleasure. But all her thoughts of that were suddenly thrown out when Wally started to kiss down to her collarbone and finally reaching her neck.

He felt euphoric, and it felt right. As he sucked at the part of her neck behind her ear, he felt her shiver slightly and stretch her head further wanting him to do it again. Was this a sweet spot? When Wally nipped at the same spot again, he received that same reaction. But he also received a soft moan. He loves making Artemis feel like this, he hoped to do this more often. Wally smirked against the skin. Then he swirled his tongue around the sweet spot and sucked on it to make a hickey. All the while, Artemis was playing with his ginger hair. He smells like such a boy, she thought, but she didn't mind. It was rather nice and refreshing.

After a few minutes, they looked at each other. Green met blue. Artemis blushed under his gaze, hoping Wally wouldn't see it. But in the end he did. He smirked at her and with an eyebrow raised jokingly said "So, are you sure you're not distracted by my chest?"

Artemis looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm sure I am not distracted Baywatch" she replied, still with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Beautiful." He replies in a casual tone.

Then Wally gets the rice tea and takes a sip.

"It's almost cold!" he exclaims. "Have I been kissing my girlfriend this long?"

Artemis was shocked, but quickly recovered. "So I'm your girlfriend now huh Baywatch? Who said so?" she says with a smirk.

Wally then looks up from the tea to her blue eyes. "Well, do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean I know I've been mean and stuff but I promise to-"

A peck on the lips cut him off.

"Well I guess that's a yes then." He stated, as he and Artemis walked away with his arm around her waist.

She giggled.

"Maybe it's true Wall-man…" Artemis started as they walked out of the cave and onto the beach behind Mount Justice.

"What's true Artemis?" Wally asked her.

"It's true that good things really do happen on Christmas day" She replied, as they both looked up into the starry night's sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Again people, please no flames. This is my first fanfic of young justice. I know it's a bit OOC and slightly cheesy and fluffy and all… but it'll get better. I promise. please press that sexy review button unto this and write something. ;)<strong>

**-youradmirerfromafar ;)**


End file.
